


Christmas at the Farm

by AXEe



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 04:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13138872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Clark and Chloe come back to Smallville for Christmas





	Christmas at the Farm

**Author's Note:**

> My first CHLARK fic, be gentle! :=). OK, so this fic is part of a larger AU I had floating around in my head for a while now, so the points of divergence are:
> 
> 1): Clark and Chloe made up after the Spring Formal and started dating
> 
> 2): Chloe, not Pete, found Clark's ship in Season Two, forcing Clark to reveal his secret to her, naturally she was OK with it :=)
> 
> 3): Both Whitney and Tina Greer came back in Season Two's "Visage", Tina dies, Lana and Whitney both see Clark use his powers and decide that, while they're grateful Clark's out there helping people, they don't really want to know any more than that, Chloe and Lana's friendship is strained for a while, but they make up eventually, same with Clark and Lana, who are still good friends, but nothing more.
> 
> 4): Chloe is the one who got powers from Jor-EL, not Jonathan, in Season Three to bring Clark back home, but she didn't have any heart problems
> 
> 5): Raya survives, and is off living her life on Earth
> 
> 6): Clark proposes to Chloe instead of Lana (obviously), but she turns him down for the moment, suggesting that they might be rushing into it, he agrees, also **Jonathan doesn't die**.
> 
> Finally, Lois and Clark are just a pair of good, annoying, friends, she knows his secret now but doesn't really care as long as he treats Chloe well.
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy :=)

******

The Kent farm looked good draped in snow, hell all of Smallville looked good draped in snow. The whole town had a postcard/Norman Rockwell painting feel to it, whereas Metropolis was just cold, wet, and gray.

Stepping out of the car, Chloe took a deep breath, shivering at the way the cold air surged into her lungs

“Oh! God! Quick, let’s get inside!” she exclaimed

“All right, all right,” Clark laughed “it’s just snow, Chloe” he chuckled

“Yeah, well unlike you, I’m risking hypothermia out here!” she frantically sprinted up the steps to the door “forget the bags! In! In!” she ordered, still shivering as the door opened and a smiling Jonathan Kent leaned out

“Hi, Chloe,” he chuckled, pulling his daughter-in-law into a firm hug “come on in, let’s get out of that cold,” he ushered her inside, shaking his head at his son “Clark!” he called “leave the bags for now, come inside and help your pregnant wife warm up”

Clark blushed and quickly shot inside with a burst of superspeed as Jonathan shut the door with a shiver

“Where’s Mom?” Clark asked, looking around the still-cozy, if slightly more worn room

“Downstairs in the basement getting more dried fruit” Jonathan explained

Chloe’s head snapped up

“Pie?” she asked

Clark rolled his eyes

“You just had a pie,” he exclaimed “you’ve had pie on the brain for the past week”

“Oh but this isn’t ‘just pie’,” Chloe began “it’s your Mom’s pie. There’s a difference”

“Well, that’s always nice to hear” Martha chuckled as she came upstairs from the basement with a basket filled with jars of dried and preserved fruits. She set the basket down and happily hugged both her son and her daughter-in-law

“Sorry we’re late, Mom,” Clark apologized “traffic was nuts,” he shrugged “I would’ve have flown here, but…”

“Hey, hey,” Chloe whacked him on the head with her stocking cap “excuse me if I didn’t want to risk frostbite with my unborn child”

“You wouldn’t get frostbite” Clark rolled his eyes

“I saw that!” Chloe called as she went and warmed her hands by the fire

“Well,” Martha began “nice to see some things don’t change,” she smirked at her husband “dinner will be ready in a few minutes, so, Clark, why don’t you set the table, and Chloe, you just relax”

Chloe grinned at Clark, who just rolled his eyes again..

******

“Got a call from Raya today” Clark spoke up as he and Chloe trekked through the snow. There’d been a break in the weather, and the air had warmed ever so slightly, just enough that Chloe had agreed to an evening walk with her husband

“Really?” Chloe asked “she hasn’t called in a while. Everything OK?”

Clark nodded

“She’s fine. She’s in France this time” he explained

“God, does she ever stay in one place?” Chloe shook her head “speaking of unexpected phone calls, I got one from Lana today,” she explained “she and Whitney want to invite us over for New Years”

“That’s nice,” Clark noted “we haven’t seen them in a while. Not since…” he trailed off, grimacing

“Hey come on, don’t be like that,” Chloe nudged him “you didn’t tell them to go out and watch you duke it out with Tina Greer” she reminded him

“I know,” Clark nodded “but still…makes you wonder, doesn’t it?”

“Wonder what?” Chloe asked

Clark shrugged

“Just how differently everything could have turned out,” he began “you and I could have decided not to try again after the spring formal, someone else could have found my ship, and so on. Makes you wonder”

“Yeah, it does,” Chloe agreed “you could have ended up marrying Lois for all we know” she teased

Clark groaned

“Oh! Don’t even joke about that,” he exclaimed “how Oliver stands her, I’ll never know”

“Hey, come on, don’t tease my cousin like that, she’s save your life once or twice remember?”

“And never let me live it down,” Clark snorted, he smirked “still, too bad they couldn’t make it this year” he admitted

“Hey, being the wife of a CEO and a superhero is tough work” Chloe reminded him. She nudged him again “I should know, I’m first one after all”

Clark smirked as he glanced up at the sky

“Its getting dark, we should head back” he announced

“Hmm” Chloe snuggled up to him, leaning against him as they turned around and walked back to the farmhouse. He was right she knew, their lives could have turned far differently. If he hadn’t had the courage to confront her after the spring formal, to practically dare her to give them another chance, things might have turned out very different indeed.

But she was glad they turned out the way they did. She had in Clark her best friend, her husband, her own personal superhero (when he wasn’t off saving the planet), she had a pair of wonderful in-laws who treated her like she was the daughter they never had, and most of all, a baby on the way.

She patted her rounded tummy and smiled up at Clark

“What?” he asked, looking slightly befuddled (her favorite expression on him)

She shook her head

“Nothing,” she dismissed “merry Christmas, Clark”

He paused, and pulled her in for a quick kiss

“Merry Christmas, Chloe” he grinned

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
